


I'm Your Operator

by blueknightx



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Assjob, Boyfriends, Breeding, Cameras, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dildos, Facials, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Gay Robots, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Mindbreak, NSFW, Photography, Reader-Insert, Robots, Size Kink, Smut, Thighs, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueknightx/pseuds/blueknightx
Summary: Reader x Mega Man XThe stories of Mega Man X and his Operator, and their passionate relationship.Ongoing!Stories are not posted in chronological order.Very NSFW, very gay.
Relationships: X (Rockman)/Male Reader, X (Rockman)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. The Rookie

"X?" You gently knocked the bunk's open door, trying to catch the rookie Hunter's attention.

It's been a couple of months since Dr. Cain allowed X to join the Maverick Hunters. Dr. Cain shook the world's understanding of robotics and artificial intelligence by unearthing Thomas Light's lab, and discovering the revolutionary X, named after his limitless potential. It was unheard of; a robot with complete free will, who could think and make choices for himself. Sealed off for a century in order to test and troubleshoot his morality and systems, and found by Cain, soon after his design would be used to create Reploids, an entire race of robots with free will.

Despite his seniority, X has spent most of his life assisting Dr. Cain and being a spokesperson for his fellow Reploids. It's been rumored around base that X was allowed to join only after begging Dr. Cain, feeling guilt and responsibility for the Maverick plague. Even though Reploids turning Maverick is still an unexplained phenomenon, some roboticists have theorized it's due to the lack of ethics test run on their systems; the same tests run on X to ensure his morality. Feeling responsible, it seems X is trying to do everything in his power to rectify the issue.

Looking at him now, you remember how surprising it was to learn he was your first assignment. After all, you'd only just been promoted to Operator. How could you possibly assist such a famous Reploid? Against your own insecurities, though, you've managed to hold your own as Operator. Thankfully, X hasn't had your luck; so far, his assignments have been tame. Patrolling here, investigating leads on Maverick outbreaks there, you've been a successful team.

The blue Reploid turned around, his sharp green eyes quickly scanning for the source of the sound. Always alert, always sharp. Smiling as you realize this, he smiles back at you when he realizes it's you. His smile is warm and gentle, and even though you're the one checking up on him, you feel reassured. Safe. There's a special comfort in the smile of someone who's confident in who they're meant to be. 

"Yes, dear? I was just getting ready to recharge. Do we have another mission?" You blush, just a little bit. Calling you "dear" is his way of showing he's comfortable with you. Why wouldn't he be? You've been working together for months. Operators and Hunters often got very close, which the higher-ups let slide. Builds a stronger bond, they reasoned. Despite being relaxed, his voice was firm, confident. Was that excitement, when he asked if he was going on another mission?

You close the door behind you as you step into the room, left alone here with your Hunter. That thought resonates in your mind for a second. "Your Hunter"...

"No, no, nothing like that," you say with what you hope is a reassuring tone. "I'm here to check up on you."

Almost immediately, his face took on a confused expression. "Check up on me? Have I done anything wrong?"

"No!" you blurt out, losing your composure. You take deep breathes, hoping your face cools down. "No, you haven't... you haven't done anything wrong. It's routine."

"Oh," he said, understanding. His extended morality tests made him almost unbearably understanding, and virtuous. "Well, dear, you're more than welcome to check up on me, then."

You laugh, but his words stick to you like honey. Truthfully, this is what you're here to check up on. As of late, X's behavior has been a little erratic. Increasingly extroverted, risky. He's been a flirt, more than is usual between Operators and Hunters. In missions, he's taken more risks than necessary. It's your duty as his Operator to make sure he's okay.

You both sit on his bed. Reploids don't sleep, but they do recharge. They should be as close to us, reasoned the humans, so most recharging stations are fashioned after human beds. A tinge of guilt builds in you; routine check-ups aren't done in the Hunter's bunk. But, considering how high-profile a case X is, you'd rather keep a low profile. And, this isn't a routine check-up.

"Well, dear, what is it you need of me?" he asks, gently. This is the X you know; gentle, caring, willing. It's always a comfort.

"I just need you to answer some questions, X. I know you're a bit of a Met-head, but I think even you can answer some questions," you tease.

You both laugh, recalling an incident with a Met in a recent mission. "Yes, I do think I can answer some questions," he teases.

"Well, that's actually part of what I want to ask you about. You've been acting a bit weird, X. You're not going Maverick on me, are you?"

X laughs softly, but there's something in his eyes that tells you he's not exactly amused at the accusation.

"X, I was just..."

"Teasing me. It's okay, I know. It's just..."

"Yes?"

He slouches a bit, breaking eye contact with you and looking into the distance. Out of his window, the hustle and bustle of Abel City stretched out as far as you could comprehend. For the first time, your Hunter seemed unfocused. You've never seen him with his guard down, vulnerable. You give him time to collect his thoughts; you know he heard you when you asked. He'll answer when he finds the words.

"What am I doing here, [y/n]? I wanted to help. I wanted to help humanity, and Reploids. No one deserves to go Maverick... and no one deserves being hurt by them. I joined the Hunters, wanting to help. But all I do is patrol. Is that all I can do? The great X, but I can't help the people that are hurt because of me?"

You listen to every word, taking them all in carefully. Not because they were particularly important, which they were, but because he said your name. He's never said your name before. Operator, dear, keyboard-cruncher, all sorts of nicknames. But never your name. You hadn't really thought about it before, but now that it happened, you can't stop thinking of how his voice makes your name sound almost magical. It almost pushed out all the other thoughts off your head, until he turns back to look at you, reminding you why you're here. In his eyes, you find a sadness you've never seen before.

"I just wish I had control, [y/n]. I want to be in control," he says. He gets up, his fists clenched in frustration. You haven't seem him like this before in base. Tense, frustrated. He almost looks like he's going to attack someone, but there's no one in front of him. You haven't seen him like that up close... Why is your face getting red?

"X, I..."

He walks up to you, standing between your legs. "Yes, Operator?" he asks. Despite his choice of words, there's a distinct aggressiveness in his voice.

He's so close. You can almost feel his body heat. And that damn nickname... Why are you getting flustered? Control yourself. You're his Operator.

"I..."

"Yes?" he asks impatiently, almost growling and getting closer to your face.

You lean back, looking him in the eye. He's so close... Your stomach is filled with a nervous warmth. He's never treated you like this, so aggressively. Thoughts escape you as you look for what to say. All you can think of is "You're his Operator."

You're his Operator.

You're his.

"I'm yours, X. I'm not your Operator, I'm yours. I... I want to belong to you. Only you. I'm yours."

You feel as though your entire body is burning as you say this. Somehow, you feel consumed. Being like this, so close to him, so warm... All you can think of now is his pleasure. You're his Operator, and you need to please him.

X seems slightly disoriented by your response. It wasn't what he expected; it wasn't unwelcome. He gets closer to you, inches away from your body. Close enough for you to hear his lightest whisper. "And I'm yours, my dear."

Realizing what's happened, you blurt out, "X, I didn't mean, I..."

But X has already taken control. He takes you by your shoulders, pushing you down onto his bed. He climbs on top of you, his hands gripping the sheets besides your head. His eyes look at you, more focused than ever. 

"What did you mean, my dear Operator?"

Looking at him, how confident he is, how swiftly he's taken control, everything about him... You can't think of anything that isn't him. Your Hunter.

You grab his shoulders and smile at him.

"I meant... I meant every word I said. Take me, my Hunter. Make me yours. You wanted control? Take control of me... fuck me, X. Breed me... I just need you inside of me."

You have no idea what's come over you. Have these thoughts been lingering underneath the surface this whole time? You don't know, and you don't care. You just need your dear Hunter to stuff you full of his cock.

X smirks at you, confident. He eschews a verbal response, instead answering your pleading with a kiss. Your grip on his shoulders tightens as he kisses you. He bites down on your lip. It hurts... but you don't mind one bit. If it's your X... he can do as he pleases with your body.

The more he kisses you, the less clearly you're able to think. It feels as though the only part in your body that's functioning, perhaps a little too well, is your own cock. X is kissing your neck now, grazing it with his teeth. Your moans sound so helpless as he makes you his plaything...

You wonder if X's growling and purring is intentional or not. He's so close to you, it's all you can hear other than your own short breath. You haven't noticed yet, but your hips have been squirming and rolling on their own. Even if you're focusing on X's pleasure, you're not exactly lacking it either.

"Oh, my sweetest Operator," X purrs, "You're such a good boy... Who would've known you were such a pretty boy? Especially when your Hunter is making such a mess of you..."

Your face flashes red with embarassment as you remember you're normally the one in authority. The one giving out the commands to the Hunter on his mission. As embarassing as it is, you don't mind. He called you a good boy after all... It can't be so bad to be a good boy. Especially X's good boy.

"X..." is all you manage to whimper before he bites down on your neck, leaving marks. A few tears appear beneath your eyes, but you're feeling so good you hardly notice. You haven't even noticed you've been grinding against X's leg...

As X kisses down to your chest, his hands are working on the armor plate on your crotch. He places your hand around your bulge before quickly deciding to rip apart your bodysuit. The ripping of cloth breaks your trance, and you look down to see your cock being gripped by X's hand, already staining him with pre-cum.

"X, no, I'll..."

He interrupts you curtly. "You're mine. Remember, [y/n]?"

You swallow, your body shaking as you nod. Every time he says your name, your stomach gets so warm. It's such a cozy feeling, and you never want to let it go.

"I want you to fuck yourself for me, my dear. Can you do that for your X?"

My X. The thought of him being yours can make you do anything. You nod eagerly, desperate to please him.

"Just thrust your pretty hips, darling... Yes, just like that. You're such a good boy... doesn't it feel good?"

You don't manage to answer. Words get caught in your throat and all that comes out are senseless moans. You've masturbated before, but your cock isn't used to your X's hand. It's a new feeling, and with every thrust, every stroke, your legs grow weaker. You want for nothing; only for your precious X.

And just as you're about to cum, he removes his hand. Your hips are still thrusting, desperate for climax. You feel X's gentle hand moving your hair away from your eyes. Soon, you feel his other hand; it's massaging your balls, almost soothing them, barely grazing them with his delicate fingertips.

"You're so beautiful," he tells you. "But you cum when I say you do."

You whine, so needy and desperate for your Hunter. "But..." you begin to protest, but he quickly quiets you down.

"You cum when I say you do."

"When you say I do, my Hunter..."

"That's a good boy."

He licks the pre-cum off his fingers. You feel embarassed, but he assures you that you taste good, which only manages to embarass you more.

You look down to find X taking off his own armor plate, revealing his thick cock. You look in awe; while not the biggest, he's much larger than you. You're almost intimidated, but you're moreso desperate to have it inside of you. For his warmth to be one with yours, to be bred by him.

He climbs up, spreading his legs besides your chest. His cock is right by your face, and what he wants is clear as day. Without being prompted, you start licking his shaft. He softly caresses your head, stroking your hair as you do your best to make your X feel good. Putting his tip in your mouth, you make your way down as best you can. Your tongue twirls around the head of his cock, and you can hear his breath getting short. The stroking turns into a grip on your head, urging you forward as you suck on his thick cock.

All of a sudden, you feel his hips thrusting. Before long, you're pressed tight against him, his cock deep down your throat. Your eyes tear up, but nothing has ever felt better. Your head gets light as you choke on his cock, your chin a mess of your drool and his pre-cum. X is snarling; there's nothing more arousing than knowing he owns you completely. That he's in control, even of your breathing. 

He slides out, and you breathe in the air you so sorely missed. Would he make you deepthroat him again? You look up at him expectantly, hoping for instructions.

"Oh, you pretty, pretty boy... Let me make you even prettier."

X stands up, putting his balls on your mouth. He lets his cock sit on your face, and you can feel just how weighty it is. Almost as if your body was in autopilot, you lap up his balls, desperate to please him. He's using his thumb, pressing his cock against your face. You lick and lick, being as good of a boy as you can to please X.

Just then, he'd pull away from you slightly. Part of you knows what's going to happen; you manage to close your eyes just as his warm, thick cum lands on your face. It feels so dirty, but you love every little bit of it.

X wipes it from your face with his own hand. You look up at him, and he uses his thumb to open your mouth. You suck on his fingers as he puts them in your mouth, eager to clean his hand.

"How did I have such a good boy right beside me this whole time without knowing it...? You're so gorgeous, my dear," he says, almost entranced with your devotion to him. Even if he's treating you harshly, he's being so loving...

Fuck me, you think. Fuck me until I lose myself. You're all I want, so fuck the living shit out of me, my Hunter.

Almost as if he had read your mind, or maybe you did say it out loud, you'd never know, he'd move back down, between your legs. He slides you down so you're on your back, and your legs go up in the air. You already know what he's going to do to you.

X uses his hand to guide his cock down to your asshole. His tip is pressing against you, and the pressure is almost overwhelming. The heat in your stomach turns up to the highest it's ever been, almost as if you're body itself is begging to be bred. This is who you are. This is where you're meant to be.

He thrusts in, penetrating you slowly. Every nerve in your body is being stimulated, and you cry out as his thick cock goes deeper and deeper inside of you. Your toes curl up, your hands look for your Hunter's shoulders, your nails dig into him. You cry out as X is deep inside you, every single inch of him is inside of you. Your eyes are closed but you can feel your X looking right at you.

"I love you, [y/n]. I love you more than anything."

"I... I love you too, X... Oh God, please... Please breed me. Even if it hurts, I want all of you in me... Breed me, my Hunter, I'm begging... Please cum inside me and breed your Operator..."

You probably would've kept begging and pleading if he hadn't done exactly what you wanted. Your Hunter was thrusting his hips back and forth inside of you, stimulating your entire body. Everything lost all meaning as your legs locked around his hips, urging him deeper inside of you. Words became senseless, and all you could comprehend is the burning heat you were sharing with the man you loved. His mouth found its way to your neck, biting down hard. You cried, but it was okay. Your X was here, and that's all that mattered.

X became more and more animalistic as he kept fucking you. You were both consumed entirely by lust, and though you were Reploids, both gave in to your primal desires. X had never known anything like this. The intensity of having someone at his mercy. Having complete control over someone... All he wanted was to fill his Operator with his seed. He growled and panted, biting you and making you surrender completely to his lust.

You came all over your Hunter and yourself. X had grabbed you by your wrists, easily wrapping his hand around them and placing them above your head, pinning you down. The act of dominance was too much for your body to bear. You were both dirty with your cum, and yet X kept fucking you. Uncaring of anything else, looking for nothing but to breed you.

Your legs would go numb, overwhelmed by X's stamina and passion. He had only one mission in life, right now. Breeding his loved one. He'd let go of your wrists, grabbing your face instead. His thrusting became more intense as he kissed you. He pressed his hips down as hard as he could. Finally, you felt his cum inside your body. You've never felt so warm before... Your beloved Hunter's cum had invaded you completely. Everything felt right.

"I love you, so so much..." muttered a shaky X, pulling out of you.

You smiled at him, lovingly, hopeful for the future.

"I love you too, X. Don't forget... I'm your Operator. And I always will be."

X kissed you. Sleeping in his arms is something you could get used to.


	2. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You unwind with X after a tiring night at a Maverick Hunters gala. Things take a turn for the sexy thanks to the suits you're wearing... and you might end tied up in a compromising situation.

"Honestly, why did we even go?" asked X, ever the efficiency-focused Hunter. "We could have stayed in Base running drills. You never know when Mavericks can attack, we should always be at the ready."

"Even Mavericks take days off, darling," you reply as you open the door to your shared bunk. "Besides, they can't really honor the top of the B-class Hunters without him there, can they?"

Despite his annoyance, X couldn't help but smile proudly. "I guess you're right. I just don't see the point of a fancy gala just for this. Who honors the best B-class? It'll still be years before I can reach the S-class guys like Vile and Zero..." The blue bomber slicked his hair back and rubbed his neck, trying to ease the tension built up in his body.

You couldn't help but admire him. It was one of the rare occasions he took off his helmet and armor, and human clothes adorned his robotic body. The event was being held by some of the humans who helped fund the Maverick Hunters, and no doubt they wanted the Reploids to look as human as possible for the cams. Still, your dear X never faltered in his color scheme; he was wearing a navy blue suit, darker than the usual hue he wore in his armor to fit in better with the blacks and grays among the crowd. You'd questioned his decision on the red tie, but he started rambling about complimenting color schemes. It was best to let it go, you decided.

Besides, what did it matter what colors he wore? Truthfully, your husband could've been wearing yellow for all you cared. Either way, the manner in which the cut of the suit accented his broad shoulders and strong features made him more attractive than most of the invited Reploids. It made you so happy, holding hands with such a handsome Hunter in front of so many people. Some of the humans present were fascinated, asking many questions after seeing your matching rings. Reploids get married too? they asked. Do you also, you know...?

You laughed curteously at their questions, knowing full well what they were implying. Yes, we do have sex. I'm his good boy and he fucks me silly every chance he gets, you wanted to say, wanted to brag. We belong to each other and I couldn't be happier.

Instead, you'd both laugh it off. You could feel X squeezing your hand every time the issue came up though. It seemed you were both on the same wavelength, almost smug in your secret. You hoped tonight was one of those nights.

X was still rubbing his neck, his back turned to you as you walked towards him. Gently, you took his hand and moved it out of the way. The kisses you gave him were so soft, and your hands ran across the length of his shoulders slowly. The tension in his body slowly drifted from existence, a lazy purr and softening of his stance taking its place.

"Oh, darling..." he sighed, letting the night slip away from him. You had each other, and that was more than enough reason to celebrate. And celebrate, you would. You reached down, wrapping your arms around his waist. These embraces were made all the better by the sizeable difference in your heights, or at least that's how you felt. His back pressed against your head as you undid his belt.

Slowly, you massaged his bulge through his pants. You always enjoyed feeling how he changed when you gave him even the tiniest bit of sexual attention. His heartbeat sped up, his breath coming out of his mouth... Soon, he'd have only one thing in his mind, you knew. You slipped your hand inside his pants, thanking your past self for convincing X not to put on his armor under his suit. You were always so slow, stroking his cock. Part of you enjoyed feeling the way he got erect in your hand, how his cock grew so thick and large you couldn't wrap all of your small hand around it. The other part just really enjoyed pleasing your X like this.

"That's right, honey, your Operator's gonna give you the award you really deserve," you whisper. Being pressed so tight against your husband's body, your own erection was rubbing up against your beloved's ass. You grinded up against him, letting him know you wanted this just as much as he did. You felt so proud of yourself, jerking off your Hunter, slowly making his pre-cum drip from the tip of his cock down the length of his shaft.

"I want... I want you, [y/n]. I want you, right now," X breathed, wanting more of you than just your hand. You kissed the back of his head, breathing in his light blue hair, more than willing to give him what he wanted. No, what he needed.

You walked over to your window, about to activate the blackout module so no one could look in. And then, just as you bent over to black out the window, you felt a strong grip on your waist.

"Leave it," the Hunter ordered.

"But, X, people will..."

"I know," he replied, undoing your belt and sliding your pants down just over your knees.

"X, someone will see us!" you protested, though you couldn't ignore the freedom of not having your erection restrained by the cloth.

"I've spent all night being gawked at and talked about by everyone, my dear... This isn't any different to me. And besides, don't you want people to know who you belong to? For them to know you're X's one and only? I want to show you off, darling. I want the world to know you're mine," he said into your ear. Not a whisper, but with a commanding and persuasive tone. You could get drunk off of your sweet Hunter's words.

Immediately your face went red, with an excited yet nervous fire building up in your insides. "Well... When you put it like that... I suppose there isn't any... harm in leaving the window open..."

"That's a good boy," he said, and you could've sworn his voice had gone an octave lower. Your legs became weak as he called you his good boy, and you pressed your hands against the glass to make sure you didn't fall over. 

You tried spreading your legs, eager to be penetrated, but your tight-fit pants didn't let you. X's cold touch on your thighs made you shiver, as he hooked his thumbs on your pants and dropped them down on to the floor. However, just as you were about to spread your legs, X's strong hands pressed your knees against each other. Your eyes widened as you felt leather press against your thighs; you looked down to see X fastening your belt, preventing you from moving your legs.

"X...?" you start, unsure of what he's going to do.

"Seeing you in that suit, all I could think of was how good your legs looked..."

You blush, not knowing that it'd have such an effect on him. Then again, you were also surprised at how good his shoulders looked in that suit.

Without another word, you felt warmth in between your thick thighs. X held your waist, slowly thrusting back and forth with his thick cock fixed between your legs. His pre-cum made his thighs slick, making it easier for him to use your body to pleasure himself. Out of habit, you rocked your hips back and forth with him, and before long both were locked in a rhythm. As his cock came forward, it rubbed up against the head of your own, making you moan.

Fucking your thighs wasn't enough for X. As his hands moved from your waist, to your stomach, and up to your chest, you knew your Hunter gave in more and more to his lust. Just as you were thinking about how he couldn't control his animal-like urges, you felt his teeth sink into your shoulder. You cried out, and you cried out again as his fingers pulled on your nipples. Digging his nails into your left pectoral, harshly teasing your right nipple, and biting you, it was all too much. X had his animalistic urges, and you had yours. Being treated like this, your thoughts started to slip away.

Bitch in heat, you thought. I'm just a bitch in heat. All I want is for my X to fuck me.

Your moaning felt louder than ever, your voice bouncing off of the window in front of you. Yet, X just cried out even louder. With a bite that's sure to leave a mark, you feel your thighs become warm and wet. It's almost mesmerizing how comfortable X's thick load of cum feels between your thighs, slowly dripping down.

Just as you're about to turn around to kiss your darling, you feel X's hands wrap around your wrists. Your arms are thrust back, your hands pinned against each other. You're in such a lust-fuelled trance you barely feel X's belt surround your wrists, restraining you. In an effort to keep yourself from falling, there's nothing for you to do but to press your face against the window. You don't mind. All you want is to be bred by your dear Hunter.

You feel a thick rod press between your ass cheeks, and you tense up in anticipation.

"Are you ready, [y/n]?"

"Please, X... Please, breed me. My insides ache for your seed... Fuck my guts, make me your bitch. I'm your bitch to breed..."

All your senses shoot up as X penetrates you, filling your asshole with his thick cock. You try to spread yourself out, to grab on to something as your body gets used to his girth. Desperation increases as he's balls deep inside of you, yet you can't move your arms or legs. The overwhelming sensation of helplessness is enough for you to cum, getting your legs and pants on the floor even dirtier. Unable to clean yourself, your cum slowly drips out of your cock as X begins to fuck your tight little hole. Your insides burn with a passion as your darling pounds you senseless. X is pressing his thumbs on your back, his hands gripping your stomach tight as he viciously fucks you.

Sound and vision means nothing right now, a jumbled mess of your moans and his growl, almost roaring, as he makes your body his property. His cock is so deep inside you, it almost feels like it's gonna come out of your throat. Between his grip and his cock, your stomach warms up so much you think you'll catch on fire. Can you even remember your name? You're not sure, and you're not sure if you even care. All that matters is you're being bred, the way you should.

Your insides got hotter and hotter, and soon you realize X has stopped pounding your ass. Instead, he's making indiscernable noises, the kind that would intimidate you if your guts were being filled with his cum. Every time he shot his load inside of you, you nearly spasmed as you could feel every little bit of it. The way his cock pulsated inside you, the way his veins bulged inside you, everything about him inside of you. You loved every bit of it.

You weren't sure when you lost all sense of reason, or when you regained it, but you were in his arms now. You noticed you were clean, and comfortable. You sleepily muttered "I love you, X," but didn't hear a reply. His loving embrace and deep breaths would suffice as you fell back asleep, knowing you had the best B-class hunter to call your husband.


	3. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a lazy morning with your boyfriend, X. Let's hope you don't get choked up.

"Mmmh?" you managed to drawl out, not even sure if you were awake quite yet.  
You tried stretching out. The increasing tangibility of the bed you lay on, the sheets that covered you, and the chest pressed against your back confirmed you were, indeed, awake.  
"X...?" you asked gently, as though raising your voice would bring the ceiling down.  
Your Hunter ever so slightly exhaled on top of your head, letting out a groan that acknowledged your existence.  
It had been a couple of months since the start of your relationship. More and more, you found yourself sleeping at X's room, as you spent more time together after missions. It was... Comfortable, and you learned more and more about your boyfriend.  
A sleepy smile appeared on your face. Your boyfriend. It was still a little surreal, but after a certain incident you had found yourself dating the Hunter you'd been assigned to assist as Operator in missions. Not only any Hunter, but the legendary X. People took great interest in him; you couldn't help but giggle, thinking about the times you'd seen him naked. You were proud of your Hunter, legendary or not, and you loved him a lot. Waking up next to him was the biggest perk of your job.  
There were other perks, though. As your bodily functions activated, the energy you'd recharged overnight travelling through your body, you decided you wanted to have a little bit of fun.  
Adjusting your position, wiggling your hips until your ass was pressing against X's crotch, you couldn't help but smile. You had a wonderful boy all to yourself.  
X was still asleep as you grinded against him. Despite that, you knew he enjoyed it deeply. Very quickly, you felt his cock grow thick and hard against you, and his sleepy breathing became sleepy moans. The change was ever so slight, but the low purring on his voice sent chills down your body. Your face and core grew warm with an affectionate pride, loving that you could make your boyfriend feel such pleasure. It was the least you could do, after he made you feel so comfortable and protected in his arms.  
"Honey...?" the sleepy Hunter probed, looking for his dear Operator's voice.  
"Yes, darling?" you replied in low tones, almost seductively as your hips pressed against him, intent on grinding against his cock even as you replied.  
"We have... training... can't... waste time..." He yawned mid-sentence making his exhaustion more and more apparent.  
"X, darling... You've been training so hard. Let's take the morning off... I'll be a good boy, just for you," you told him.  
Your persuasive technique of focusing your body entirely on treating X's erection was paying off, as his moaning in your ear as you replied only served to encourage you more and more.  
"Good boy..." he purred back, softly kissing the top of your head as he decided to let you have your way.  
You felt X's hips start to move, and his arms take a stronger hold on your body as he grew more awake from your stimulus. The warmth in your tummy grew as a lazy, sleepy hand caressed it, seeking your softness. You pressed hard against him, letting his hips rock back and forth against you. Your hard cock pressed against your thighs, and X's sleepy moans were enough for your tip to become slick with pre-cum.  
"A-Ah... Fuck... fuck..." his voice trailed out, too busy moaning openly to keep talking. X's sleepiness eventually gave way, and as he used your body for his pleasure more and more, got replaced by a lusty need. Needy was the perfect word to describe his grinding. It was no surprise; the past couple of weeks had been filled with exhausting training, and you two hadn't had a chance to have sex. Your face grew warm as thoughts of how backed up your darling X was... You started grinding against him again, doing your best to match his slow, deliberate rhythm.  
"I told you I'd be a good boy," you breathe out, eager to make X cum.  
"Good boy... Good, good boy..." His voice was shaking, barely able to speak as he got closer and closer.  
You held his hand in yours, squeezing it.  
"Come on, X... Cum for me... I've been such a good boy! Cum for your Operator... I want you to feel good, so cum for me," you spoke softly, encouraging him. Being able to make your Hunter cum was quite exciting, and being able to use your voice to give him more pleasure felt so... right.  
As you encouraged him, X's moans grew louder and more intense, as if he wasn't holding anything back anymore. Chills ran across your body as your darling grinded against you, wanting, no, needing more of you.  
Then, you felt a strong squeeze in your hand.   
"A-Ah... Fuck, f-fuck, f... Operator, I'm..."  
"Go on, X. Cum for me, my darling..."  
"Fuck..."  
He held you tight against him, and you could feel how his body trembled as he came on your soft ass and lower back. It made your face burn, feeling just how much your Hunter had cum. Your backside was a very hot and sticky mess, but you liked it. You liked feeling how good you'd made X feel.  
"Feel good, honeyboy?" you asked, bringing his hand up to your lips, giving him a gentle kiss.  
"Very good," he panted, brushing your hair aside and kissing your ear. He whispered, "Get on your back, [y/n]."  
You gingerly obliged, mindful that your back would make a sticky mess against the sheets. But, you knew obeying X paid off every time.  
He got up, getting in between your legs which you'd spread, hopeful. He took his large, thick cock in his hand and got closer until his hips matched yours. Your eyes widen as he grabbed your cock and pressed it against his.  
"Fuck, you're big," you said before you could stop yourself. You weren't small, but the size difference between you two was very... noticeable.   
"I am, aren't I," he said, laughing sincerely. It felt nice to be comfortable enough to laugh about this with him.   
Comfort slowly drifted away as X started stroking both cocks together. Your legs were up, pressed against his thighs, and your thoughts started to slip as he stroked, both of you lightly moving your hips. Slow whimpers escaped your mouth. It all just felt so good. The weight of your X's thick cock, as well as how hard it was, made such pressure against yours, and the way he stroked and pressed against you... You couldn't move much, but your hips writhed with need.  
"Let me see your eyes, babyboy..." he asked, brushing your hair from your forehead and holding your cheek. It was hard keeping your eyes open, but you did your best to keep eye contact with him. His handsome green eyes were focused, almost admiring you as he jerked you off. Out of instinct, you took his thumb into your mouth, subserviently sucking on it as he held you. It was almost a primal urge, to feel owned and dominated by him. He was so strong, so confident, his cock so big and perfect... He was your Alpha, but most of all, he was yours. And you were his.  
X's stroking became more and more urgent, both of you having leaked so much pre-cum friction was practically non-existent. His hand pulled away from your face, sliding slowly down. He softly caressed your neck, feeling your breathing.  
"Tell me again about how big my cock is..." he purred, slowly tightening his grip on your neck. "I... I want you to worship me."  
There wasn't a second of hesitation, although it was hard to think when you were so close to the edge. "You're so big, X, you're so... Big and thick... I... I need your cock, X I need it and I need you... inside me..." It was hard to speak. Was he intentionally making it hard for you to talk? It was hard to tell, but his stroking became more aggressive, and his choking made it hard to breathe at all.  
Still, you continued. "I... want to be yours... Only yours, X! Make me your... Make me your bitch... Put that big cock in me and... And..."  
You never got to finish that sentence. You couldn't breathe anymore. X's grip on your cocks and on your neck had tightened considerably. Your eyes rolled back and you felt your back arching deep, struggling to even think. Your whole body was shivering, an intense heat building up. He had all control over you. He owned you fully, and it made you... Happy.  
You couldn't help but to cum. Every muscle in your body tensed up as you felt yourself cum, dumping a big, thick load on your tummy. You felt the heat on yourself, and as X's hand slipped away you looked down to see it was bigger than you expected. You took deep breaths, making sure everything was alright.  
You looked down to see your Hunter leaning down, kissing your stomach. You softly whimpered as he kissed and licked you, cleaning your cum off your belly. What a beautiful boy, you thought...  
"I love you, [y/n]," he said, turning you around so you laid on your stomach. He had a towel to clean off your back from earlier.  
"I love you too, X," you replied softly. "Hey, when I came earlier... Did you cum too, darling?"  
"I didn't," he said, carefully wiping your body.  
You grabbed on to your ass cheeks, spreading them for him to see. "Would you like to?"  
A sleepy smile was drawn on your face as you felt his hand grab your waist. X could be a man of few words sometimes. You arched your back, lifting your ass up for him to have easier access. Your face pressed against the pillow, as he penetrated you and filled your insides with his thickness. Even if you'd already cum, you enjoyed him fucking your ass. You were his. It felt good sometimes to just... be used for his pleasure. The rhythmic sound of his body hitting yours as he thrust his hips, fucking your tight little asshole was almost hypnotising.   
"You're... So tight, I..."   
"Cum for me, sweetie... Cum for me."  
His hips stopped moving as your insides grew warm with his seed. Your knees buckled under the pressure, and your face burned with satisfaction. X pulled out, and you laid there on your stomach, feeling his hot cum slowly seep out of your hole.  
He kissed your back, between your shoulders.  
"I love you, Operator."  
"And I love you, Hunter."


	4. Smile for the Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X displays a surprising new interest in photography and toy collecting. The Operator proves he can do make-up just fine, even though it gets ruined by the end.

You looked triumphantly at yourself in the mirror.

You were finally getting a hang of this "make-up" thing; it was something you'd been trying and experimenting with on your spare time, while X did solo training. There was no particular reason, other than you always had a slight interest in it, in the back of your mind. The material Reploid skin was made up of was different from human skin, but was close enough to look natural. This meant it was also close enough that human make-up would work well with it.

Your finger slowly traced along your features, careful not to touch the easily-smudged eyeshadow. It paired with your hair color, and you were proud of the look you had achieved. As you looked at yourself, you wondered what the others at base would think if you went to work like this. It wasn't uncommon for people at Maverick Hunter Headquarters to adorn themselves, but it was usually the public-facing positions. The gears that turned the machine, like you, weren't expected to keep any appearances. You wondered if this would mean no one would pay any mind to it, or go to the other extreme and pay too much attention to it.

Your contemplation on the subject dissolved as the sound of a sliding door filled the air. Through the mirror, you watched your dear X walk towards you. Tension built, twisting your stomach into knots as you anticipated his response. The knots untied themselves as a familiar kiss tapped the top of your head, and the warmth of a Hunter's arms slid across your own. Your hands met each other, and you gripped it expecting your love to say something.

"Wow..." he said at last, looking at your reflection.

"Wow? I didn't know the mighty X was a man of such few words," you teased. A pleasant smile drew itself on your face.

"Sorry, I just didn't paint you as the type to do that," he replied, kissing your head again. "You look stunning, darling."

"I'm glad to hear that, X. I really am. I didn't know how others, or you, would have taken it..."

"I could look at you forever, [y/n]."

You took his hand and held it up to your lips, kissing him. Your lipstick left a faint mark on his hand.

"Take a picture, honey, it'll last longer," you jokingly replied.

X smiled, but then his expression changed, as though he just remembered something.

"Stay right here," he said, standing upright and walking over to the drawers in your room.

"X?" you asked, curious.

"Hold on... I know it's around here somewhere... Aha!" He turned around, smiling. His hands contained the source of the smile: a camera.

"Oh, X, I meant..."

"I know it's an expression, honey. But... why shouldn't I? You look so handsome, after all."

You wondered if the make-up hid how you blushed naturally. You pretended you didn't secretly really like this idea by sighing, and replying with "If you say so, darling."

You sat and gave him your best smile as the sound of the shutter confirmed the picture was taken. It felt like having your picture taken for an identification badge; a pleasant smile, up close. As you began to get up, thinking it was over, your Hunter's hand let you know you should stay in your seat.

"Hold on, Operator... I can't have just one!"

You obliged, feeling proud of yourself as he pulled back to take a full-body picture of you sitting down. Maybe you looked like the fancy images of high-ranking elites that hung on castles and palaces around the world.

"Hey, [y/n]..."

"Yes, X?"

"Try taking your shirt off."

Both you and X had taken a liking to wearing human clothes in your quarters. It was more comfortable than wearing armor all day long, and there was something strangely appealing about human fashion.

"Oh, uh... Okay, sweetie," you replied, taking your shirt off. "Are you sure this is how you want to...?"

"I'm sure, darling."

You felt slightly embarassed, posing topless for your X. That didn't mean you didn't like it; the attention felt good. It felt dirty in the best way; you felt your dick getting erect as X took more pictures and it became increasingly clear what kind of photos he wanted. You puffed your chest out proudly as he came closer and the lens was pointed directly at it.

A soft whimper came out of your mouth as X pulled on your nipple. It wasn't enough, it seemed, as he pulled harder and twisted. The pain was enough to force your eyes shut, opening your mouth as moans escaped unbidden. It was only until then you heard the click of the camera. Your cock was throbbing hard.

"You're being mean..." you protested, even if you enjoyed being used by him.

He kissed your lips for the first time in the evening, softly holding your head in his hand. "I know, sweetie. But don't you like looking pretty for your Hunter?"

You accepted his kiss, pouting as you rubbed your face against his hand. You whimpered, giving him no answer though your body language was all that was necessary. Still, your face pouted as X's thumb slipped in between your lips, and you sucked on it subserviently. The lens matched your eyes' gaze as it took another photo.

His thumb slipped out, and he kissed you once more. It was a longer kiss, making you grip the seat of your chair, squirming as your hips desperately looked for your Hunter's body. Almost as if on auto-pilot, your hips lifted out from your chair, seeking something to cause friction. X was closer than expected, and soon your bulge was rubbing up against his thigh.

You pressed firmly against him, as X seemingly took notice. His fingers, which had been holding the back of your head, squeezed, pulling slightly on your hair. Shivers went down your spine; you could positively melt at the feeling of being controlled by your man. You tried getting more for your bulge, aching for more. After feeling your attempts to rock back and forth against his leg, he pulled back on your head very softly, breaking the kiss.

"Honey..." you managed to breathe out.

"Just a moment, Operator," he said, kneeling down. He set the camera on the floor, then held your waist. His touch on your skin was soft, making you melt once more. The hands slipped down slowly, painfully, until his fingers hooked on your soft shorts. Your hips lifted up, knowingly, as soon you were laid bare before your lover. Your cock stood up, throbbing, eager for your love's touch.

It didn't take long to get that, as soon enough X's warm hands were between your legs. It was a soft touch, hand wrapping around your shaft. You felt his other hand gently massaging your balls, softly caressing as his thumb grazed your tip. It was hard not to moan, feeling yourself getting wet from pre-cum.

"That feel good, sweetie?" X asked, looking up at you with the most caring smile you'd seen in your life.

You managed to nod enthusiastically, your throat too busy exhaling profusely at the stimulus to produce words. Once again, your hips had a mind of their own, rocking back and forth in his hands.

"Good," he said. Then, his hands went away, and instead he gave your balls a kiss, a deep one at that, and another one on your tip. Then, he picked up the camera he'd set aside and stood back up. 

The sudden change left you confused, your hips still moving on their own for a second after as you noticed you were still gripping your chair tight. After realizing what had happened, you looked up just in time to see X snapping a picture of you. He was far enough that your whole body was exposed.

"X!" you exclaimed, covering your genitals with your hands, as if it made a difference. "Please, that's embarrassing!"

"I just want to keep this reminder of your beauty, [y/n]. You're mine, now and forever, Operator."

You blushed deeply, and even your makeup would not be able to hide it. "I suppose..." you whispered, defeated.

"Wait here," he said. It was unfair that he left you there nude, horny and needy as he rummaged through drawers once again. Soon enough, he returned, but it felt like an eternity to your body. Your eyes widened, shocked as the mouth of your stomach tied into a knot at seeing what X was holding.

"X, when did you..." you blurted out, not able to complete your sentence. He was holding a penis; it was rubber, what the humans on the internet called a dildo. It was also huge, and dark blue in color. He held something else on his other hand, but you didn't quite manage to see what it was.

"I got this while on a mission some time ago... I've been looking for an excuse to use it on you. Lucky for you, it's also about as big as I am." He smirked at this last sentence.

He placed it against your stomach, making you realize two things. One, it was quite a lot bigger than yours. You noticed this whenever X frotted with you, but it was always exciting and scary in equal measure. Second, you noticed just how much space of your tummy it took up. You made a mental note that the toy went up about further than your belly button, and had enough girth to make you consider your life choices. Then, you heard the shutter sound again.

"I just want a record of just how much of your insides I claim when I breed you, my darling," smiled X.

You were past the point of words, instead using that energy to mentally prepare for what was coming. Instead, you just smiled back. X kneeled down, wrapping his hands around the back of your thighs. He held you up, hooking your legs above his broad shoulders. You heard the sound of a bottle opening, and shortly after you felt your Hunter's hands. This time they were in the form of fingers inside of you, warm and wet as they lubricated your insides. You held on tight, as the love of your life reached further and further inside, doing his best to lubricate you. It didn't help that his girthy fingers were enough for your breath to become short.

After an eternity, the fingers slid out with more ease than they entered. Your insides were warm, slick, and most importantly, ready.

"Get up," X commanded.

You obliged, still holding on to the chair as X placed the toy beneath you. You sneaked in and kissed him, assuring him that you were very much on board and excited for this.

Breaking away from the kiss, he said, "Now sit."

You lowered yourself gingerly, holding the rubber cock to make sure it slipped inside of you properly. You couldn't stop swearing as the tip penetrated you, and the girth of the shaft made your eyes water as your tight asshole gripped it. Your thighs stung a little at the pressure of not having somewhere to rest, and it grew the more you hesitated the take its full length. You managed it though, and now you sat in your chair, cock as erect as it could be. Was that cum dripping out of your cock, or just pre-cum? Your insides felt so full you could burst.

"Fuck, X, fuck, this is too... too..." your words trailed off, getting caught in your throat like when you try to speak while wanting to cry.

"I know, my lovely [y/n]. I know." He leaned in once more and kissed you, then whispered in the lowest voice he could. "Now fuck yourself for me, slut."

Like a puppy obeying his master, you obliged, even though hesitantly. X stepped back, watching you intently, camera in hand. Using your chair as leverage, you lifted yourself up, though not much, then came back down. You were used to this motion, but not holding on to a chair instead of your lover's shoulders. Slowly, you trained yourself up to ride this cock, your body getting used to it, feeling as though your guts were being destroyed. You burned, your insides were hot like a fire, and that only encouraged you to ride it more, faster.

Light tears streamed down your face, and you felt as your makeup ran. It didn't matter though, as you could only focus on one thing. Your master's command: fuck yourself for him. And so you did. Your cock bounced as you gradually became faster, and any attempts to be subtle were abandoned. You were loud, you were desperate, and you needed more. It hurt, but God did you need more. Every time you reached all the way down you could feel it in your stomach, and for fuck's sake did it feel good. You barely even noticed how your X was taking more and more photos of you.

It was too much eventually. You sat down, taking the whole length inside you, trying to rest even if for a little. Then, X got close to you. As you trembled with such a large, thick cock inside of you, you leaned against his chest and felt as his hand wrapped around your penis. You cried out of sheer overstimulation, loudly, as shivers shook your body. Your arms wrapped tight around him, as even though his touch was gentle and kind, you were very much at your limit. As you finally reached orgasm, your body shook violently, the release so great you dug your teeth into X's pectoral as you ejaculated what felt like liters of cum onto his hand.

You collapsed back on the chair, completely slumped backwards as your body couldn't even support your head, taking your well-earned rest. Then, a hand took your chin, making you look forward.

"You taste so good, my love," X said, smiling, and you could see some of your semen on his lips. His hand was still dirty, however.

"Please... Let me clean your hand, my Hunter," you begged. You took his hand into your mouth, finger by finger, tasting yourself. You went in to lap it from the palm of his hand, but then he used his hand to hold your face. You could feel the smell sticking to your face, at which point you remembered your make-up. It must be positively ruined at this point.

"You look so dirty... Smile for the camera," he teased, reaching for the camera once more and taking a photo of your ruined face. 

"Now, come," he said, picking you up in his arms and carrying you to bed. "You must be exhausted."

You let yourself be carried, ready for rest even though your face was dirty with sweat, makeup, tears, and shamefully, your own ejaculate. However, your Hunter had other plans in mind. You were laid down with your back against the wall. You understood as X was on his knees, his legs beside your chest. You were so well-trained that drool came out your mouth as you realized what he was about to do. In preparation, you reached down to take out the cock that was already inside of you.

"I didn't say you could do that," said X sharply. In an instant, his voice became smooth. "Now, [y/n], please let me have sex with that beautiful mouth of yours..."

"Please do, X, please... Take my mouth, my throat... Fuck it please, please fuck it..."

It was you who took off his shorts this time, eager to take his big cock. It stood large before your face, and you affectionately rubbed your face against it, smearing cum and make-up all over. You didn't care. You had a job to do. You slathered his balls with your drool, sloppily lapping them up and kissing them, taking in their scent as your nose pressed against him. You took them both in your mouth, sucking in before pressing your tongue against his shaft and worked your way up.

It was at this point that his hands took over, gripping the sides of your head firmly. Was that something plastic that pressed against you? It didn't matter, as your mouth was wide open and ready for him. It felt burning hot as it entered your mouth, and tears were inevitable as it started penetrating your throat. He held it in there, making it impossible to breathe. You pressed your hands on his hips, trying to push him away uselessly as he claimed your throat as his property, and your breathing as his right to give you. He finally pulled away, letting you breathe. It was then that you realized what he held in his hand.

A control remote. The color matched the cock that was inside of you.

Then, as he went back inside your mouth, a click was heard. All of a sudden, your insides vibrated, rumbling as the cock that was buried deep inside your guts took on a mind of its own and pulsated with considerable strength. It wasn't constant, but came in bursts, as though getting fucked firmly yet slowly.

It was unlike anything you felt before, as X kept his promise and started fucking your face with the same depth and strength as when fucking your little ass. Except this time, it was both of your holes that were getting filled, and while the vibration couldn't match a live, healthy Reploid, it sure felt like you were getting fucked by two men at the same time. Your head was held steadily, getting fucked so hard your mind broke and went completely empty. You were his fuckmeat, and nothing could make it feel as overwhelmingly true as getting pounded on both of your holes.

Warm tears once again flowed down your face, your body unable to contain another orgasm as your own cum splurted onto your belly. Despite being barely able to breathe, your hands were on X's ass, encouraging him to keep fucking your tender little mouth until he was satisfied. He finally came, filling your mouth so absolutely that it dripped down your throat and out of the corner of your lips. He pulled out, his cock looking almost majestic as it glistened with your drool and his own cum. Once again, you rubbed your face against it, dirtying yourself.

"Smile for the camera," he said again, and you did as he took tonight's final picture.

"I love you, X," you said, meekly.

"I love you too, [y/n]. Let's get you cleaned up."

You nodded, sleepy, as he wiped you down, and held you until you were both asleep.

God did you love this Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!


End file.
